


Fanfiction Pairings

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I'm bored, Don't you love generic titles they're beautiful, I do. I care., I don't know if that realistic or not but who cares?, Multi, No real Pairings, POV Sam, POV Third Person, Sam is superbly unbothered by this, What are titles anyway i hate titles, Who knows if this had been done before I don't care BYEEEE, just craziness, pseudo wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: “Oh my GOD, Sammy, shut up!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This was fun to write.  
> It fits somewhere. Probably before "Fanfiction" but nowhere really because it's just... general silliness. I think it's called crack. Which is interesting because crack is cocaine but here we are, so I guess it doesn't matter.  
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

_"Dean held Sam to his chest and Sam puts his head on Dean’s shoulder, clutching to him like a lifeline._

_“I thought I had lost you” Dean chokes out, running his fingers through Sam’s luxurious locks. Sam shakes his head and tears slip out from underneath his lashes. “I thought-” Dean is cut off by his own sob._

_This time, Sam pulls Dean to him and kisses the top of his brother’s head._

_“Never, Dean,” he whispers fiercely. “I will NEVER leave you.”_

_Dean quivers in Sam’s arms as Sam leans down to touch his lips to his broth-"_

“Oh my GOD, Sammy, shut _up!_ ” 

Sam looks over at Dean who’s pacing the run-down motel and mentally sticks his tongue out at him. Outwardly, though he just shrugs. 

“You said you wanted to know what this fanfiction stuff was about. This is what it’s about.”

Dean grimaces in his general direction as he leans down to grab a beer from the cheap mini fridge. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to even _imagine_ kissing you, much less have it read to me,” Dean shudders out as he pops the top off of his beer. He settles onto the creaky bed and Sam deems the conversation over so he closes the fanfiction site and goes back to looking into the ghost of Miss Taylor Georgia Soren and her brutal dismemberment. All is well and quiet until Dean sits back up. 

“Wait a sec, Sammy, you’re saying that all the fanfiction out there, and I mean all of it is about us kissing each other?” 

Sam looks back at his brother and almost snorts at his horrified expression. Dean gives him a look and Sam schools his features quickly. 

“Well, not all of it, per se.” Sam knows that he needs to tread lightly. This was a dangerous stretch of something and Sam really didn’t want to be gutted for his troubles. “Some of it is… other “pairings” and whatnot.” 

Dean twitched. 

“What other pairings, Sammy?” 

Crap. That was angry Dean. Or almost-angry Dean. Mildly frustrated Dean? Whatever. Crap summed it up okay. 

“Um, well there’s you and Jo, you and Lisa, you and Cassie, me and Ruby,” Sam cringed and peeked at Dean, but Dean didn’t look any more horrified than he did before so Sam continued. “Ellen and Bobby, Jody and Bobby, I think there was one about me and Lilith in here somewhere, and,” Sam cut himself off. He didn’t know if he wanted to get into the last pairing. That would be… Yeah no. 

“And?” Dean prompted. 

“And that’s all,” Sam tried. He really tried. Turned back to his computer, started typing away furiously, hunching over his computer, and avoiding eye contact. Dean narrowed his eyes at him and Sam decided that he needed to review his “I’m innocent and there’s nothing more going on here” act.

“Sammy,” and that was all Sam needed to turn and face his brother. 

“Look, Dean, that’s all! You don’t- You probably don’t want to know about the other one, okay? So just leave it.” Sam was pleading because he did not want to be in the middle of whatever he knew what going to come. 

“Sammy, if you don’t tell me I’m gonna look it up myself after I clobber your shaggy head with a chair.” Dean was coming up with new insults. Sam had time to be mildly impressed before Dean started to move, intent on fulfilling his threat. 

“Alright, alright! Just – calm down!” Sam held his hands up in a placating gesture. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

“The last one is you and Benny.” 

A beat of silence.

Then another. 

And then finally Sam peered up at his brother. His brother who was pale and looked ready to puke. 

Dean stumbled a bit and then turned to the front door. 

“I think-” Dean gulped, grabbing onto the doorframe. “I think I’m gonna go.”

The door slammed and Sam heard Baby peeling out of the parking lot and he sighed in relief. He’d managed to avoid telling his brother about the other male on male pairings that his brother had gotten himself into. Sam considered that a win, but still felt like an idiot for starting that line of thought. And now Dean was probably drowning himself in booze and he’s have to deal with the ghost with a hungover, surly, and manly-man brother. 

Great. 

Still it could be worse, Sam thought to himself. Dean could have seen the Crowley pairing or the John pairing or… yeah. 

Or Cas could show up and ask – 

“Sam,” a deep voice said right above his shoulder. “What’s a CasDean?”

Well shit.


End file.
